Destiny after Disaster
by blade2588
Summary: Summary included in Chapter 1, please read story after the Disasteroid. DannyxSam, TuckerxOc, JazzxOc


**Disclaimer:** I dont own Danny Phantom, I dont really  
care who does, its just they ended the show really  
badly and it needs to be continued, so please enjoy  
this story.........No flames please.

**Summary: **after the Disasteroid was taken care of, Danny now lives as the famous Danny Phantom after revealing his secret for the second time(reality trip!) and is enjoying the new life with his now girlfriend Sam, and his best friend, major of Amity Park, Tucker, and his family as he continues his journy after the world was saved.

**Couples:** DannyxSam, TuckerxOC, and JazzxOC

**Rating: **K or K+, rating may go up!

**Starting Point: **two days after the last scene in Phantom Planet

**Now the beginning of the beginning.....**

**Chapter 1: First Official **

Danny flew into the sunset with peace on his mind, he had just pounded like five ghosts in the hour before, one including the nasty skullker. Danny landed in front of the school and tried to think of the good times but it was kind of hard too if there's about fifty people running down the halls all aiming for one thing, him... Danny turned invisible and ran as fast as he could, leaving the fan-loving crowd in total shame.

"You scared him off!" cried the voice oviously Palina.

"No it was probaly you with your new lip stick!" said another Voice known as Dash.

"great lets go!" said the crowd as they left to rejoin their classes.

Danny sighed and turned around, totally ready for anything coming, unless it was Sam right behind him, in instant reaction he turned intanginable and went right though Sam leaving her chilled.

"What was that for!" cried Sam trying to warm her arms.

"Sorry Sam, its just instant reaction in case another mob comes," Danny replied so sincerely with love and care.

"Totally understood!" Danny bent over and kissed her full on the lips before walking her to their class.

In class, Danny had to put a shield around his trusted friends just to keep them away from the mob, the mob crying things about the ghost boy, the awsome major, and the unwanted girlfriend, finally Danny got an excuse from Mr. Lancer and the three of them went through the floor into the meat storage.

"Well that sucked!" said Tucker trying to sneak a piece of steak.

"Yeah I know, and dont eat that Tucker, it used to be some poor cow that didnt have a chance to make it!" cried Sam.

"Yes Sam I know it sucks but we got to go, Im sure that our parents would understand."said Danny grabbing on to his friends shirts turning them intangenable and flew out of the school and towards Fenton Works, the Ghost Hunter base and the new ghost protection store. They walked though the door to see Danny's parents taking a break, apperantly the shop was closed for the day.

"Danny, Tucker, Sam? Why aren't you in school?" said Mrs. Fenton who was sitting in the couch, the mask of the jumpsuit taken off.

"Let me guess Mob?"said Jack who was knitting his little ghost leather.

"Yes, Mob" they all said in unison.

"Okay honeys, you can stay here for the remainder of the day."

"thanks mom, we're going to my room."

"okay son, just call me if any ghost attacks appear so we can kick their butts, father by son!"

"Uh, okay dad." then the three of them ran into Danny's room.

"Hey I'll go get us snacks" said Tucker who ran downstairs.

"Well Sam, were alone for once."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Then Danny went full lips to Sam, tasting the wierd sensation of her purple lip stick, felling the warmth of Sam as he moved his arms around her waist and Sam moved her arms around his neck. Danny made the kiss more passionate as he stuck his tongue and licked her lips motioning them to open, Sam obeyed alowing his tongue to explore her inner mouth. Danny could taste the breakfast that she had, tofu and salad, before moving his tongue and putting it down her throat.

"Honey do you need anything?" said Mrs. Fenton totally ruining the moment and making them jump about five feet away from each other."oops, did I interupt something, aw my baby's growing up so fast!" said his mom, tears forming in her eyes as she left the room.

"Hey where's Tucker?" Danny said putting his arm around Sam.

"I dont know?"

"Oh, he went back to work, it ended up that he was needed for something important." said Mrs. Fenton again walking back downstairs.

"okay now where were we?" Then Danny went back to kissing Sam, holding Sam's ring hand, the ring with the name Sam engraved, long ago mistaken for Wes, given to Sam before the Disasteroid was stopped.

"Hey Danny, how come we never had an official date?" questioned Sam.

"I don't know, but if you want one, I can arrange a private one somewhere."

"Really, thats really great!!!" then Sam grabbed Danny and embraced him in a tighted, passionate hug.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"What happended to your long socks?"

"Oh you mean those, I took them off."

"Why?"

"Uhh, because.."

Danny was looking at Sam's legs, blushing, he noticed that without the socks, her legs were perfectly exposed. Danny moved and put his hands on her leg, making Sam shake with chills running through her spine responding to the touch.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Danny just continued moving smoothly along Sam's leg.

"DANNY STOP!" As Sam screamed Danny jumped toally from what he was doing.

"Uh, Oh sorry Sam its just your legs, i've never seen them so ni..." but Danny was interupted by Sam putting her lips to his.

"Its okay Danny, really, it just made a wierd feeling okay, just please dont go that far."

"Okay sorry Sam, so you want to go on our official first date?"

"Sure lets go! Uh to where?"

"The movies!"

"oh Okay, whats on?"

"well I would watch a movie that me and tucker would like, but how about something you would like to watch?"

"Sure, how about the new scary move, Dracondra, the vampire women that sucks the blood of men everywhere!"

"...uh sure why not?"

"Thanks Danny!" and he was pulled into deep enbrace, again.

Several hours later, Danny and Sam, disguised themselves with some sunglasses, face paint, and gothic clothing, curtousy of the one and true goth Sam, hats, and some wierd pale skin powder, it was the perfect way to hide themselves.

They sat down and watched the movie, Danny with Sam in his arms. They watched through half the movie, during some scenes they would often make out, they still had no mob, thankfully, the two of them continued to watch the movie, nothing went wrong until. A fat man argueing with his fat wife with their buckets of popcorn and large sodas. Unfortuately the fat man was pushed into Danny knocking off his hat and sunglasses, and spiling his soda all over them making the white powder fade away.

"Aww Man, so close to the ending."

"ITS THE GHOST KID DANNY PHANTOM!" cried some person in the row behind them.

"great!" Danny grabbed Sam and they went out the theater in a flash.

At Sam's house..

"Well that official first date, was officially our first ruined date!"

"Its okay danny, besides that ending, I had a great time."

"Really, well your welcome."

"Good night Danny."

"night Sam." Danny bent over and kissed sam full on the lips, arms wrapped around her body and her arms around his neck. They broke apart and said goodbyes before Danny went ghost and went home.

**Thats the end of Chapter one of this story that is totally canon y'al, anyways stay tuned for the next chapter of Destiny after Disaster, it will be better with no flames. Thank you and Enjoy all the DannyxSam lovers everywhere.**

**Next Chapter:** Sam and Danny try to stay together but every date they have is interupted by a ghost, what will danny do if they start going after Sam, what happens if now Sam has a price on Skullker's list? See what happens...later


End file.
